beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Pegasus' Dagboek: deel 1
Lief dagboek, ik zit hier in het vliegtuig naast Kyoya, we zijn op weg van Afrika naar Japan. 5 jaar lang hebben we over de wereld gereisd, en nu is het tijd om weer terug te gaan naar huis, naar Gingka, Tsubasa, Madoka, Kenta en Benkei. Ik heb ze wel gemist. Gelukkig had ik Kyoya bij me. We zijn inmiddels al 9 jaar samen! Ik heb net oude tv-uitzendingen gekeken van gevechts bladers, het wereldkampioenschap en het gevecht met Nemmesis. Dat is al weer 7 jaar geleden, en dat betekent dat ik nu 22 ben... Tijdens onze reis ben ik alle besef van tijd verloren. Het wordt tijd dat ik dat weer een beetje op ga pakken. Kyoya heeft in Afrika een enkelbandje voor me gemaakt, met leeuwentanden eraan. Het is een symbool van onze liefde... ik ben kotsmisselijk. Ik haat vliegen. Ironisch eigenlijk. De vrouw die in een vliegend paard kan veranderen heeft een hekel aan vliegen... Oké, ik heb geen hekel aan vliegen als ik met Kyoya of Gingka op mijn rug door de wolken scheer, dan is het geweldig. Meer in een vliegtuig of helikopter... Ik haat het! Ik moet nu echt stoppen met schrijven, Kyoya is wakker geworden en het vliegtuig gaat zo landen. '' ''Tot morgen lief dagboek, Elina. ik rek me uit en kijk naar Kyoya. "Goedemorgen schat, lekker geslapen?" Vraag ik. Kyoya knikt. "Waar wil je dadelijk als eerste heen, als we weer thuis zijn?" Vraagt hij. ik denk even na en antwoord dan: "Ik denk dat ik eerst naar Madoka ga. Gingka en Kenta zijn daar waarschijnlijk ook. Daarna ga ik naar Tsubasa. Het zo lang geleden dat ik ze gezien heb..." "ik ga eerst naar de metaaltoren en die verlaten loodsen. Daar heb ik veel herinneringen aan, en daarnaast heb ik er geen behoefte aan die o zo leuke broer van jou weer te zien." Ik lach. Hij is echt niets veranderd in al die jaren. het vliegtuig begint te dalen. Ik kijk naar de mensen om me heen. Die worden dadelijk op het vliegveld hartelijk ontvangen door hun familie en vrienden. Gingka en de rest weten niet eens dat ik terug kom... Het maakt niet uit. Ik red me wel. ik kijk toe hoe Kyoya zijn broertje Kakeru wakker probeert te maken. Kakeru is met ons mee gegaan vanuit Afrika. Kyoya wilde per se dat hij mee ging. Nu zijn vader dood is, is Kakeru zijn laatst levende familielid. Ik kijk toe hoe Kyoya een glas water over zijn kleine broertje's hoofd leeggiet. Kakeru schrikt vloekend wakker en vliegt Kyoya aan. Oh-oh, dit loopt uit de hand. hoog tijd om tussenbeide te komen. Ik ren naar de jongens toe, ga tussen hen in staan, duw Kakeru snel in zijn stoel en maak snel zijn gordel vast, draai me om en zeg tegen Kyoya dat hij zich echt volwassen moet gaan gedragen. "Sorry." Mompelt Kyoya en hij ploft in zijn stoel en maakt zijn gordel vast. even later komen we aan op het vliegveld en lopen naar de taxi die ons naar huis zal brengen. De taxi zet Kyoya en Kakeru af bij de metaaltoren en brengt mij naar Madoka's winkel. ik zucht, laat mijn rugzak van mijn schouders glijden en zoek mijn sleutels. Die liggen natuurlijk helemaal onderin de tas. Dat viel op zich te verwachten, ze zijn een jaar niet gebruikt. ik open de deur en loop naar binnen. Wat zou Gingka verrast zijn! Ik loop de trap af en zie Kenta en Madoka zitten... Maar geen Gingka! "hallo." Madoka vliegt overeind, "Elina!!! Wat doe jij hier? Waarom heb je niet gebeld?" "Ach," zeg ik " ik dacht, nu ik weer thuis ben, laat ik eens bij mijn favoriete winkel langs gaan." Ik omhels Madoka en Kenta. " goed jullie weer te zien. " Kenta knikt. "Het is veel te lang geleden. We hebben jullie wel gemist. Waar is Kyoya eigenlijk?" " Bij de metaaltoren, met zijn broertje. Toen we in Afrika waren, hebben we Kyoya's familie opgezocht, althans, dat was het plan. We troffen alleen Kakeru aan. De rest van zijn familie is overleden. Kyoya stond er op dat hij met ons mee ging. Hij wilde zijn laatste familielid dicht bij zich hebben en kunnen beschermen. Kakeru is nog minderjarig, hij is pas 17." er valt een korte stilte. Dan vraag ik : " Waar is Gingka?" ik besef dat we nog nooit zo lang uit elkaar zijn geweest sinds we 10 jaar geleden ontdekten dat we familie waren. Ik mis hem echt ontzettend. "Hij is er niet. Hij is voor een paar maanden op reis. Maar ik kan nu meteen proberen contact met hem op te nemen. Hij is 5 maanden geleden vertrokken, dus hij zal ook wel snel terug komen." Zegt Madoka en ze loopt naar haar laptop en toetst het nummer van Gingka in. Dan Zoë ik mijn broer op het scherm verschijnen. "Gingka!" Roep ik blij uit. "Elina! Hoe kom je aan de laptop van Madoka? Ben je thuis?" "ja, alles gaat goed met me. lief dat je het vraagt." Zeg ik geïrriteerd. "sorry..." "geeft niet. Wanneer kom je terug?" "zo snel als ik kan. Ik wil je graag weer zien." "oké. Dan zie ik je later." "doei!" En gingka klikt me weg. "Hé, Elina, waarom ga je niet naar Tsubasa? Die zal vast heel blij zijn om je te zien. Volgens mij is hij in zijn kantoor. Je weet wel waar dat is, toch?" stelt Madoka voor. ik knik. Natuurlijk weet ik waar dat is. Dat is het oude kantoor van mijn vader. Ik sta op. "Goed idee! Ik heb hem erg gemist en ik wil hem dolgraag weer zien!" "oké, tot later dan!" zegt Kenta. "tot later!" Roep ik terug, en ik ren de winkel uit. Categorie:Pegasus' Dagboek Categorie:Izumi2001